Od Francji
by Rani-Tamaro
Summary: Seria: Hetalia Pairing: FrUK Gatunek: Romans, shounen-ai Ograniczenia: K ( 9)? Ostrzeżenia: Mogłam odejść od charakterów postaci. Test napisany kursywą pochodzi z utworu Adama Mickiewicza "Do M***"


**„Od Francji"**

_Precz z moich oczu!... posłucham od razu,_

_Precz z mego serca!... i serce posłucha._

_Precz z mej pamięci!... nie… tego rozkazu_

_Moja i twoja pamięć nie posłucha._

Kolejna kłótnia, to właśnie ona wyniszcza wszystko, co między nami jest… Zabija te słodkie słówka i przyjemne chwile, które w chciałbym teraz porzucić…

- Angleterre, nie możesz ciągle rabować, pomyśl o innych! – który raz się o to kłócimy? Chyba straciłem rachubę…

- France, nie będę ustępować, w końcu to ja jestem władcą mórz! – oczywiście, postawię na swoim, przecież jako pirat nie mogę być miękki.

- Chyba złoczyńcą! – warczysz znów, mam tego dość, to jest zbyt nudne.

- Tak? W takim razie „złoczyńca" odchodzi! – to moje ostatnie słowa. Nieważne, co między nami było, to tylko złudzenie. Nie potrzebuję go, a najlepiej będzie, jak oboje zapomnimy.

_Na każdym miejscu i o każdej dobie,_

_Gdziem z tobą płakał, gdziem się z tobą bawił,_

_Wszędzie i zawsze będę ja przy tobie,_

_Bom wszędzie cząstkę mej duszy zostawił._

Szum fal, coś co tak kochałem, zmieniło się nie do poznania. Już nie jest to radosny dźwięk, lecz pełen smutku, żalu i tęsknoty. Tak jakbym coś stracił…

- Kapitanie, dopływamy – czekałem na te słowa, aby znów móc zejść na ląd, aby znów odwiedzić tego brzdąca. Tym razem jednak jest inaczej. Kiedy stąpam po tej ziemi, wciąż go pamiętam, pamiętam nasze kłótnie o ten teren, ciągle wracają, tak jak te wredne mewy… Czyżbym za nim tęsknił? Nie, to niemożliwe, w końcu on nie jest tego wart! Jednak… Kiedy stoję przed domem mego wychowanka, chce mi się płakać, jakbym chciał, abyś ty znów mnie tu odprowadzał…

_Czy to na balu w chwilach odpoczynku_

_Siędziesz, nim muzyk tańce zapowiedział,_

_Obaczysz próżne miejsce przy kominku,_

_Pomyślisz sobie: on tam ze mną siedział._

Bal u królowej, to chyba najważniejsze, jak i najwspanialsze wydarzenie w całym kraju. Dla mnie nie jest nowością, bo ile razy już tu gościłem? Wśród tych pięknych pań, ubranych w długie, falbaniaste suknie i mężczyzn w tak eleganckich strojach. Lecz zawsze byłem tu sam… Dzisiejsza noc była taka jak poprzednie, prócz jednej rzeczy. Ty byłeś w tłumie, tańczyłeś z co ładniejszą, a na mnie… Nie zwracałeś uwagi… Nie będę płakać, to nie ma sensu, jednak… Tak chciałbym abyś usiadł obok, tak jak to kiedyś było, wtedy, kiedy miałem cię całego…

_Czy książkę weźmiesz, gdzie smutnym wzrokiem_

_Stargane ujrzysz kochanków nadzieje,_

_Złożywszy książkę z westchnieniem głębokiem,_

_Pomyślisz sobie: ach! to nasze dzieje…_

Kolejny romans, chyba nie mam co z sobą robić… Jednak, tylko to mnie uspokaja, to pozwala na chwilę relaksu w obliczu tej wojny.

- Generalnie Anglio, przestałbyś czytać i nam pomógł! – ten blondynek znów próbuje rządzić, nie rozumie, że też muszę odpocząć, mam jeszcze wiele do stracenia, on… Tylko swój dywizjon szaleńców. Nim się orientuję, znów zagłębiam się w lekturze, a każda strona tak wiele mi przypomina, o mnie i o nim. Chcę znów powiedzieć, przecież to o nas, jednak nie mogę, w końcu nasz romans, inaczej się skończył… Nie rozumiem, ale znów chce mi się płakać, przez co? Chyba przez moją głupotę…

_Tak w każdym miejscu i o każdej dobie,_

_Gdziem z tobą płakał, gdziem z tobą bawił_

_Wszędzie i zawsze będę ja przy tobie,_

_Bom wszędzie cząstkę mej duszy zostawił._

Ciężko mi usiedzieć w domu, w końcu ból samotności jest zbyt wielki, tak samo i tutaj na konferencji. Mimo iż nie jestem sam, to jednak czegoś brakuje.

- Mam nadzieję, że tęskniliście za braciszkiem Francją! – nie rozumiem, to takie głupie, a słuchać mógłbym tego wieki. Tak samo jak zerkać co chwila w jego stronę, jednak nie mogę, jeszcze ktoś zobaczy… Dopiero, kiedy przerwa nadeszła, odważyłem się zerknąć. I też na mnie zerkałeś, a nasz wzrok się spotkał.

- Angleterre – ten głos przesłodzony, jego dłoń, co ściska już moją, a po chwili i usta, co mnie całują. – Już nie odejdziesz?

- Nie, France – to mogę odpowiedzieć, w końcu chyba się doczekałem, zakończenia mego romansu, a nie mej tragedii.


End file.
